Pokud se vrátí
by SallyPejr
Summary: (série Pokud miluješ - část 2) Rok po Spectre a předchozím fic v sérii. Bond je zpět a s prosíkem za druhou šanci, ovšem je otázka, jestli mu ji Q, který už se posunul dál, bude chtít dát


Když Qho probudilo klepání na dveře bytu, očekával, že za nimi bude jeho prastará sousedka s dalším obviněním, že jeho vykastrovaní kocouři obtěžují její milované kočičky. Jako by se jeho kocouři zahazovali s takovýma přežranýma bestiema. Ovšem není to paní Jonesová, koho to přivítal jen v kalhotech od pyžama a se zívnutím. Je to ramenatý blonďák v obleku na míru, s očima barvy modrých ledovců.

„Bonde?" vydechne Q nevěřícně a rukou, co nedrží kliku, si sáhne na obličej, jako by se ujišťoval, že má brýle vážně na nose.

„Q," pokusí se bývalý agent MI6 o svůj typický sebevědomý úšklebek, když konečně odtrhne pohled od polonahého těla před sebou.

„Co chcete tentokrát?" zamračí se na něj Q. „Žádné auto pro vás nemám a pokud jste zase zakopl o mezinárodní spiknutí, doporučuji vám následovat standarty pro tyto situace."

„Q, přišel jsem ti oznámit, že jsem zpátky," řekne Bond.

„To vidím," mávne Q rukou směrem k Bondovi.

„Myslím zpátky v šestce," upřesní Bond.

„Jako na zavolanou. Současný 007 jde akorát do důchodu kvůli amputované noze," řekne na to jen Quatermaster. Zní skoro znuděně.

„To jsem nevěděl," připustí Bond, než nasadí vážný výraz. „Q, můžeme si promluvit?"

„Vždyť mluvíme," naschvál dělá Q hloupého.

„Myslím v soukromí. Tvoje sousedka vypadá, že za chvíli zavolá policii."

Q ví, že je to špatný nápad. Ale stejně po chvíli uvažování přikývne na souhlas, než vyrazí do bytu. Dveře nechá otevřené, což si Bond správně vyloží jako pozvání dál, které ochotně přijme. Qho gesto ho vyzve, ať se usadí v obýváku, zatímco majitel bytu zmizí v ložnici, odkud se po chvíli vynoří oblečený do poněkud velkého šedého trika. Q Bondovi nenabídne občerstvení, jen si sedne do křesla naproti tomu, které si bývalý/budoucí agent vybral.

Na dlouhou chvíli je v bytě ticho, jen z ložnice se ozývá vrnění koček.

„No? O čem jste chtěl mluvit, Bonde?" vyzve ho nakonec Q netrpělivě.

„O tom, proč jsem se vrátil," tahá ze sebe Bond. Je jedno, jak dlouho se na tenhle rozhovor připravoval, stejně je nervóznější a vystrašenější, než kdy byl ze staré M.

„Předpokládám, že vám chyběl adrenalin," pokrčí Q bez zájmu ramenem.

„Chyběl jsi mi ty," vyhrkne Bond, čímž Quatermastera šokuje a na nějakou chvíli i umlčí.

„Co prosím?" zmůže se Q konečně na nějakou reakci.

„Chyběl jsi mi, Q," zpovídá se Bond, pohled upřený na Qho, jako by se jeho intenzitou snažil dokázat svou upřímnost. „Odešel jsem s Madeleine, protože jsem myslel, že ona je to, co chci, ale nebyla to pravda. Ale aspoň mi ten čas s ní pomohl k tomu, že mi došlo, co chci. Co jsem měl celou dobu před nosem."

„A to má být?" zeptá se Q, protože to, co si z tohoto vydedukoval on, to přece nemůže být pravda. To by bylo směšné.

„Ty. Ten koho chci, jsi ty."

Q si nemohl pomoct, musel se začít smát. I když smích to byl krátký a dost nepříjemný.

„Tak to je úžasné," skoro zasyčí Q. „Zdrhneš si odsud, sebereš mi auto, abys měl v čem odvést svou poslední milenku, se kterou strávíš rok pryč a pak se vrátíš a začneš mi tu vyznávat lásku? To myslíš vážně?"

Dokonce i Bond má dost slušnosti, aby se po tomhle výčtu zatvářil zahanbeně. Ovšem ani tak se nevzdává.

„Víš, co se říká o těch, co odejdou. Že pokud doopravdy milují, že se vrátí," řekne s drobounkým úsměvem a s nadějí v očích.

„Dle mého to spíš znamená, že nikdo jiný o toho, co odešel, nechtěl, tak se zkouší vrátit s prosíkem," odsekne Q naštvaně, než se zarazí a zhluboka se nadechne. „Bonde, běžte domů, nebo kde to zrovna bydlíte. Je moc brzo, abych teď řešil vás a váš návrat," řekne Q, když si stoupá.

„Je po desáté," neodpustí si James, ale napodobí Qho a vydá se ke dveřím. I jemu bylo jasné, že ať už řekne cokoliv, že první setkání s Qem bude s hrozným výsledkem, tudíž odchází, ale nevzdává se.

„Může být, kolik chce, ale já mám po dlouhé době volný den a měl jsem v plánu ho celý strávit v posteli," odsekne Q, zatímco vyprovází staronového agenta 007 z bytu.

„Uvidíme se později, Q," řekne Bond na rozloučenou.

„Bohužel," odsekne Q, než za nezvanou návštěvou zabouchne dveře. A vzápětí se o ně s unaveným povzdechnutím opře čelem.

Tohle opravdu nečekal. James Bond je zpátky v MI6. Tedy _tohle_ čekal, nevěřil, nebo možná nechtěl věřit, že by to Bond v důchodu vydržel nějak dlouho. Ale že se vrátí a začne mu vyznávat lásku? Na co si to Bond a osud hrají? Q začal nový vztah a je šťastný, proč se to musí komplikovat? Myslel si, že už je za vodou, ale ne, to by bylo moc klidu a normálnosti.

Q za sebou neslyšel ani zašustění, takže skoro nadskočí, když ho kolem pasu najednou obejmou svalnaté paže a přitisknou ho ke stejně svalnaté (a nahé) hrudi.

„Bude to v pohodě," zamumle mu Alec do ucha, než ho zlehka políbí na rameno čouhající zpoza límce trochu moc velkého trika.

Q ze sebe znovu vyrazí onen krátký neveselý smích.

„Podělaný James Bond se vrátil, aby mi vyznal lásku. Co na _tomhle_ bude v pohodě? Jak to může být v pohodě?!"

„Nevím, jak," pokrčí Alec rameny. „Ale bude. Zvládneš to ty i já. I James."

„I James?" zakloní Q hlavu, aby na svého přítele líp viděl.

„Myslím, že ještě pořád jsem jeho nejlepší kámoš," prohodí Alec s klidem.

„Takže co? Pomůžeš mu mě sbalit?" podívá se na něj Q pochybovačně.

„Trojka s Jamesem?" zamyslí se Alec. „Nebylo by to poprvé. Vždycky jsme se spolu dělili o všechno," skoro zavrčí Qmu do ucha.

„Sklapni. Jsem na něj naštvaný. Odmítám teď třeba i jen myslet na trojku s Bondem," zarazí ho Q, uši úplně rudé.

„Tak ti to připomenu, až se tomu idiotovi podaří tě přesvědčit, ať mu odpustíš. Ale jinak jsi jenom můj, můj, můj," povídá Alec mezi drobnými polibky na Qho tvář a krk.

„Nevím, jestli mu vůbec chci odpustit," přizná se Q vážným tónem.

„Je to tvoje volba a tvoje rozhodnutí," pokrčí Alec rameny. „Ovšem pořád platí, že jsi můj. Dalo mi dost práce se dostat na pozici nejoblíbenějšího agenta, nemíním o ni jen tak přijít," usmívá se spokojeně.

„To mi připomíná," zarazí se Q a obrátí se v Alecově náruči čelem k agentovi. „Kde je moje vybavení, Trevelyane? Víš, ty prototypy, které jsem ti dal na tu poslední misi?"

„Víš, došlo k jisté nehodě, která nezahrnovala žádnou divou ani krotkou zvěř," povídá Alec a ani se nepokouší tvářit omluvně.

„002 přinesl veškeré své vybavení zpět, v perfektním stavu a k tomu ještě notebook s úplně novým virem. Proč bys ty měl být můj nejoblíbenější?" mračí se na něj Q, ovšem koutek úst mu pocukává.

„Pojď se mnou do ložnice a já ti to vysvětlím," navrhne mu Alec.

„Chabé sliby ti moc nepomůžou," povídá Q cestou do ložnice.

„A co takhle mužné činy?"

„A co takhle vracené vybavení?"

„Nebudeme zacházet do krajností, ne?"


End file.
